A plan in action
by craZepotz
Summary: Nicholas has locked Lucy in a closet. And Lucy being who she is, isn't about to let him get away with it. what will happen when she finally get out? please read it's better than it sounds and please also reveiw! Hiatus hopefully over.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

My fists kept pounding against the door of the closet, but it was useless they'd all already gone. I sat down cursing Nicholas by using every bad word in every language I knew. 'Whoa' a strange voice came from one of the shelves above my head. Its voice was familiar to me, but my mind couldn't quite place it. So I stood up wobbling slightly but I was in such a confide space that I pretty much had permanent support. My eyed searched for the thing that made that all too familiar sound as my brain started to place it, but damn Nicky had left the lights off and my all too human eyes could barely see a thing.

"Whoa" the voice went again just as my hands found something small and fury. "Oh god" I groaned as now I knew all too well what was in the closet with me. It was fatter than I remembered and if possibly even more bird like.

It was Solanges ferbie. Small, ugly and having the ability to everyone up, it could even wind me and Nicholas up more than each other. Sol got it for her seventh birthday, it was fun for awhile but then like any other seven year old would Sol soon got bored which would have been perfectly reasonable if they would actually shut the hell up. We tried tacking out the batteries. Didn't work. I even hit it over the head with a hammer. Didn't work. So eventually all we could do was lock it in the closet. And now hear I was locked in a closet with the damn thing. Seriously I'm contemplating adding UN to the beginning of my name. It would make a lot more sense than it would to just to be called lucky when I'm obviously anything but.

Hours past and I swear I was on the brink of losing my mind. If it weren't for the fact I had no hammer or anything that resembled a bat there was no way I was going to be able to smash the infuriating little nightmare. And I'm not even strictly talking about the ferbie here. If I even have one ounce of my sanity left by the time out let of here, he's going to be so very sorry.

"Oh my god" I muttered to myself. I'd only just remembered I had my mobile in my back pocket. I checked the time cursing Nicholas, Logan (he ran off with Isabeau so I thought hey he's not here I can say what I like) and I was especially angry with myself. It was almost dawn. Where the HELL were they?

So instead of waiting in the closet like the good little human me undoubtedly was I got my mobile and called the first person on my contacts who wasn't a Drake. Ok so that was the plan but the first person turned out to be Jullien so I ended up calling Kieran.

"Kieran" I screamed into the telephone to add effect to my distress after being locked in a closet. I heard him curse.

"What the hell Lucy. What's going on?" he asked groggily. I guessing I woke him up. I took a deep breath I was so angry I was starting to shake.

"Nicholas locked me in the closet so I wouldn't go to the fight and it would be appreciated if you would come and let me out" I said quickly.

It took a lot of effort to get Kieran out of his sleep stupor of a state. And it seemed to take even longer for him to get here. I could hear him running up the stairs. I stood up tapping my foot as he fumbled with the latch. As the door I opened I had to take a step back the light that poured into the previously pitch black room hurt my eyes. I heaved a deep sigh of relief " Thank you Kieran" I said stepping out the closet.

"You're welcome" he said.

I turned around and locked the closet.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Kieran asked watching me suspiciously.

"Making sure Nicky doesn't know I've escaped" I say smiling maybe Solange was right I am kind of evil "It's payback time".

Nicholas POV

I was sitting in the caves waiting for the others to wake up it was almost sunset and I hadn't got one wink of sleep. Lucy will have been in the closet for almost 24 hours and I was wracked with guilt. If I hadn't been scared the others would need me in case of another ambush I would have been back at the house by now, with 2 black eyes and broken nose.

"Nick?" Solange was stirring. She got up and walked over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. "She is gonna be so mad at you" Solange stated as if nobody didn't already know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Thanks for reviewing so quickly. Here is my next Chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please keep reviewing. =] **

**Nicholas POV**

**The others all woke quickly after Solange did. They all seemed exceptionally wary; I guess they were just imagining what would happen when we got home. To be honest I think I'd be lucky is Lucy just beat me up and had done with it. But if I know Lucy she won't just make one move on me out of anger and be done with it. No, she'll have something planed I'm sure of it.**

"**Nicholas" Quinn's voice came from behind me. I turned. Only to find him closer than I expected, I staggered back slightly only to be tackled by all 6ix of my brothers all crushing my in one giant bear hug.**

"**What" gasp "the" gasp- then remembering Aunt Hyacinth's rules on swearing in front of "Ladies"- "Chuff" they all laughed and put me down so I was a heap on the floor gasping for hair like some deranged duck.**

"**Well" Logan said grinning "we just wanted to show how much were all going to miss you" he was holding a very confused Isabeau's hand.**

"**Huh" was all I could respond.**

"**Yup" Quinn said jumping next to me "You know..." he said smirking. I had no idea how they trying to wind me up all that I knew was that it working incredibly well.**

"**No, I DONT KNOW" I yelled. Mom glared at me. But for the first time in my life I barely noticed her steely eyes on me.**

**Sebastian, was the first one (surprisingly enough) to talk after my slight outburst "What they mean Nick is we're all going to miss you once Lucy's killed you" he said calmly. This was obviously to much for my brothers to handle as now everyone of them were on the laughing in a fit og laughter clutching their sides like they were afraid they'd burst.**

**Dad and Solange both came up to me putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry" Dad said reassuringly "I'm sure she'll be let out quietly enough". And then my own mother being the caring and loveable person she is joined my brothers on the floor hysterically giggling. "Helena" he chided but it was plain in his eyes that he was having a hard time keeping a straight face.**

"**Right" my mother said after she was finally able to manage dragging herself up off the floor "Let's get going" she ordered. And I may not have heard right but under her breath I swear I heard her say "Why put off the inevitable" Don't I having a very loving and understanding family?**

**When we got to the front door after what seemed like a millennium my whole family stopped. The house was deathly quiet. I think maybe even my mom; Helena Drake was slightly scared about what will happen when Lucy is finally let out of the closet.**

**I swallowed my fear. And opened the door and me and my family raced up to the closet were Lucy was being kept. The door was still locked but there was something different I could still hear a heartbeat but the smell. It was different. And suddenly all my fear came flooding back, I stood back. And yes I know it was cowardly but I got Solange to open the door by pushing her forward towards the closet to the huge amount of amusement to my brother. But I knew Lucy would never hurt Solange. "What" I hissed "Would you open the door?" I asked my eyebrows shooting up. The answerer was clear in their eyes. No. They definitely would not.**

**Taking a deep breath Solange opened the door. I don't think anyone was prepared for the shock that came when the closet door opened. I small orange fluffy kitten with brown eyes was looking slightly angry and was attacking Solange's show.**

**There was a piece of paper folded up in the closet. Connor went over and picked it up and read it aloud to the rest of us his voice shaking slightly "Hello Drakes. I'm glad you've found my little surprise. I hope you take good care of Lucky; being turned into a kitten wasn't really her voice choice. I think she was hoping for a pit-bull" we were all silent so Connor continued after taking up a deep breath "I'm sure she'll fill you in once she's human again. And the only way that will happen is if each Drake son completes a task. Each task will appear at dawn in this same closet. If each task is not completed I sincerely hope you like cats. Take care L" Connor finished.**

**Suddenly I am being given a hard slap around the head by my mom and Solange. "Ow" I muttered, however knowing full well I deserved it.**

"**Well" Dad said sighing "I guess we'll just have to wait till the first task appears" shaking his head he picked up Lucy and scratched her behind the ear. My Dad had always had a bit of a soft spot for cats so I guess he and Lucy were going to be spending a lot of time with each other this next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

**I was sitting on my bed shacking. I hadn't stopped laughing since Kieran dropped me off home mumbling something about Nicholas being an idiot and me being psychotic and us being a perfect match. And though I could barely hear him over my laughter and did hear enough to know from his**** attitude that he and Sol are perfect for each other. Both worriers.**

**Smiling I went over to my desk and got out my notepad. Plotting what task I'd get Sebastian to do. My mind puzzled for hours over what would embarrass him the most. The oldest, duh. Jeez what's his age got anything to do with what will embarrass him? Wait Sebastian is quiet and most definitely the most serious of the Drake brothers (especially if you compare him to Quinn).**

**The clogs in my brain were turning so loud I swear I could hear it clunking and groaning. Ok maybe I've turned into a CTAZY evil genius. Ah, next thing I'll be doing is borrowing Geoffrey's lab coat and pulling out my hair.**

**I wrote the task for Sebastian wearing gloves that belonged to Solange that she left here a few months back, so my smell wasn't on the paper. And in a handwriting ad different from mine as humanly possible (no pun intended) so Solange and Nicky wouldn't guess what I was up to. I'm not sure whether I'm pleased to be getting my own back on the Drake brothers. Or guilty that I'd be making Liam, Solange and Hyacinth worried. Notice I left out Helena, who was probably thrilled at the idea of her sons being set tasks. **

**I brushed feelings of guilt from my mind, promising I'd tell Solange and Helena mainly so I could gain there help but also so Solange wouldn't be worried about me as I knew she undoubtedly would be. I ran outside Solanges gloves still on my hands and a little tea stain envelope (I wanted it to look authentic) in one, probably looking like a right loon. It was 2 in the afternoon so I could be sure the Drakes would all be asleep. **

**I had no car since I left it at the Drakes. So I ended up walking the whole way, only to be there 5 minutes. I slipped in treading carefully, put the envelope in the closet and got out of there as quickly and as silently as my legs could carry me. **

**I slept in my parent's' room that night. Just in case they came to the house it wouldn't help much but it probably wouldn't help me much in any case. But it might help me enough. I smiled thinking of what tonight had in store as I drifted in to sub-consciousness. **

**Nicholas POV**

**Me and my brothers were all up by dawn pacing in anticipation knowing are parents wouldn't be best pleased if we opened the first task without them. We were all scared to find out who would be the first of us to a task and it was us then what would we have to do. There was a slight tap at the door breaking us out of our nervous state. We'd never here the end of this if Lucy were here, she'd have been laughing her head off is she saw us now.**

**Duncan went to open the door, only to find a very much awake Solange in sweats and a T-shirt. She was probably, if not more nervous than we were right now. I think we'd all been thinking along the same lines of what the tasks were; you know the ones where it's a very close escape from death, like slaying a dragon (if they existed). Though I knew everyone of my brothers would do it, if it meant we'd get Lucy back (in human form), no matter what it was.**

"**Hey" she whispered as she sat down next to me. It was only then I noticed what she was holding. The same fury kitten I'd found in the closet. Lucy. I could quite easily believe it was Lucy it was orange, playful and seemed to think it was a tiger. Indestructible. Exactly how Lucy saw herself against vampires.**

"**Who do you think will get the first task?" Sebastian asked breaking the silence. I looked up at him surprised Sebastian wasn't usually on to break silences; he was usually the one fuelling them. With his (sometimes) month long silences. **

"**I don't know" I whispered.**

"**Jeez, I really wish we could have played one more prank on Lucy" Quinn said huffing and puffing. We all looked at him confused.**

"**What do you mean?" Logan asked.**

"**Well" Quinn said contemplating his next words "What if we fail?" he asked. Voicing the words we'd all been thinking.**

"**I'd steal her chocolate" Connor said grinning. Lucy's reaction would have been extremely comical but fairly painful.**

"**I'd customize her cloths" Logan said smiling "Give then a bit o' the Logan style glamour" he finished grinning wickedly at the thought.**

"**Super glue her to her car seat" Quinn said rolling on the floor.**

**Marcus joined him laughing him un-controllably "Spike her tooth" he was having a hard time getting his words out "with Tabasco sauce" he finally let out.**

**By now we were all on the floor in hysterics over all the things we could do to Lucy. Solange just sat their shaking her head us. But we could all tell she was having trouble trying to keep a straight face. Eventually we heard mom and dad come down the stairs and we all hurried to the closet. We were all still letting out a low chuckle or the occasional snicker but over than that the laughing had stopped. Mom opened the closet and grabbed an old looking envelope with "Sebastian" written elegantly across the front in loopy handwriting. **

**Mom passed it to Sebastian, twitching as he took it from here. I could tell she was anxious to open it and was just dying to hear about what he had to do. Sebastian took a deep breath then began to read aloud "Sebastian your challenge is to wear some of Logan's most ridiculous tights and frilly shirt" Logan growled as he heard he fashion sense being dissed right before him, me and the rest of my brothers snickered quietly "and debate 13 subjects to a crowd of at least 3,000 before the sun rises" Sebastian carried on "these subjects are:**

**13. If olive oil comes from olives, where does baby oil come from? **

**12. If you're sending someone a piece of Styrofoam, what do you pack it in? **

**11. Why does the word "lisp" have an "s" in it?**

**10. Why don't they just make mouse flavoured cat food and cut to the chase?**

**9. Why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle? **

**8. Why do people always touch where it says "wet paint"?**

**7. Why is the word abbreviated is so long? **

**6. What if you played a blank CD on full blast, would the mime next door go crazy?**

**5. Why doesn't Tarzan have a beard? **

**4. If a person with multiple personalities threatens to kill himself, is that a hostage situation?**

**3. Is there a speed of dark? **

**2. Why did the fruit "orange" get that name instead of a carrot?**

**If a cow laughed, would milk come out its nose?" Now we were all snorting Sebastian speaking! And in some of Logan's most ridiculous cloths, whoever did this obviously knew us very well.**

**Sebastian glared at us then continued "I wish you luck, break a leg, L". We all stared at each other in silence this was going to be one interesting week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

**Ok, I really am starting to regret coming here. **

**I Lucy (anything but lucky) am sitting in the mist of about 1700 vampires (jeez when I see him again Nicholas is going to freak) and 1300 Helios rah agents. We were all crammed into one of the vampire hall thinga mabobs- Hyacinth is going to kill me when she finds out I forgot the name, to tell you the truth with all the excitement it honestly slipped my mind- I was sitting next to Hunter who was a friend of Kieran's in Helios rah and when she found out what I was up to she wanted in right away. I think it may had something to do with Quinn, but I didn't question it. **

**Hunter was holding a video camera and it took everything we had to not burst into fits of giggles once we saw Kieran up at the front with the Drakes. It's obvious he was enjoying making the Drake brothers look like fools or he would've protested a lot more to my plan. He had hold of one of Solange's and looked like he was going to pass out he was working so hard to keep a grin off his face.**

"**Crap" I muttered.**

"**What is it?" Hunter said. Keeping her voice low in case any vampires heard.**

"**He told her" I spat.**

"**He what?" She said visible annoyed.**

**We were both looking at Solange. From one look at her I could tell she knew. She was smiling, instead of looking worried about Sebastian or even me. "He told her" I whispered. I couldn't express full anger. I felt a lot better knowing Solange knew there was no way she'd be too worried about me now or her brothers. She knew I'd only embarrass them.**

**Hunter was mumbling something about not being able to depend or trust men. Most of what she said was frickin' hilarious, but I was only half paying attention. I was texting Solange.**

**Sol,**

**Meet me at mine when this over.**

**-L**

"**Silence" Liam commanded. Silence quickly took over the hall. Hunter turned her camera on snickering hard. "We thank you all fro coming we need to discuss the treaties as a group" he said me and Hunter groaned quietly, now not only am I worrying about getting caught I have to make sure I don't fall asleep and miss everything.**

**I could feel my phone vibrating in my left pocket and I pulled it out. It was Sol, it read:**

**OMG, what were you thinking?**

**Don't answer that. Can I please help?**

**=[**

**-Sol**

**I laughed silently. Trust Solange to want to help the brothers she apparently be embarrassed to no end of the amusement to herself and I. I smiled and showed Hunter. She giggled "Notice how its suddenly a girl verses boy thing?" she said still giggling. **

**I couldn't help smirking a little at this. "Yeah, a competition we'll definitely win" I answered "Seeing as the don't know were playing" I whispered.**

**Hunter chuckled. Some people started glaring at us. We sighed and watched blankly as the talk of treaties went on for a few hours or more. Finally it ended and everyone was starting to get uip my mouth- and Hunters- for that mattered where in little "o" as we tried to work out what was going on. What the chuff? **

**We sat there for about 2 seconds in shock and then we got up grudgingly. The doors were about to be opened when a clear voice came from the back of the room "Have you ever noticed how a glue stick never sticks inside a bottle?" there stood Sebastian in magenta tights and a pink thrill shirt. Mental note; only Logan can pull this look off. He was standing casually with his brothers pretending he didn't notice 6000 eyes on him. Hunter quickly got her camera out grinning furiously. I had to admit Sebastian's cloths were what you could call slightly on the tight side.**

"**And even more puzzling" he carried on "is why the fruit got the name 'orange' instead of a 'carrot'" jeez he was on a role. No one breathed though as he carried on. Sebastian never talked in front of crowds, hell he barley even spoke to his own family. So to hear him now put the whole hall in shock. Other than myself, Hunter, Kieran and the rest of the drakes.**

**Nicholas POV**

**Sebastian was trying to keep a straight face but I could tell he was finding this task as funny as I was. There he stood in some of Logan's most ridiculous cloths waffling on-about how if cows sneezed would milk come out their nose? The crowd was silent no one but our family had ever heard Sebastian speak. So I'm guessing most of them were in shock.**

**From the slight blush on his cheeks I could tell he was more embarrasses than he was letting on. It takes a lot to make a vampire blush. Sebastian finished in another 2 minutes and quickly fled from the halls. Me, Solange, Kieran, Mum and Dad and the rest of my brothers followed swiftly behind him. As soon as we were all out the door there was an eruption of laughter. It looks like this is going to be an interesting week in the Vampire courts.**

**I and my brothers were chuckling helplessly as Sebastian went back into his silent state. Occasionally muttering "Lucy better be thankful" or "What were we thinking? She's a much better cat" This only made me and my brothers laugh more until we were all sprawled in a heap on the floor.**

"**Yeah, she really is" Quinn said between chuckles.**

"**Quiet all of you" Mom snapped glaring at us. She'd been awfully touchy these past couple of days with us. "Solange, Isabeau are you ready?" she asked quickly giving Dad a peck on the cheek. The both nodded and as Solange kissed Kieran quickly, Isabeau did the same to Logan. Ugh, I do not want to see my sister doing that!**

"**Where you guys going?" Duncan asked as we started to wonder outside.**

"**Never you mind" mum said winking as she, Solange and Isabeau disappeared into the night. **

"**There up to something" Logan growled. The rest of my brothers muttered something's in agreement. And Kieran just looked blank like he was concentrating on something awfully hard.**

**Kieran's POV**

"**There up to something" Logan growled once Solange, Isabeau and Helena were out of sight. The rest of them mumbled low spirited agreements. All of them that is except for Nicholas he was looking at my curiously. I started to think about Solange. Her eyes, her hair... her lips. It was a good job she meant so much to me otherwise there no way I would have been able to keep a straight face.**

**She'd told Isabeau and Helena about Lucy. Let's just say those Drake women sure do love there fun. You would have thought Helena would be against embarrassing everyone of her sons individually. But there you go. And like Hunter Isabeau couldn't wait to embarrass Logan.**

**Jeez, this is going to be one hell of a week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys **

**Thanks for all the comments**_**! **_**Here is the next chapter tell me what you all think. I also want to know if you liked Kieran's (though obviously very short) POV so I know whether or not to add other characters views throughout. **

**Keep on reviewing please.**

**cra****Z****epotz**

**xxx**

**Lucy's POV**

**Hunter and I were sitting on my sofa gorging ourselves in pop-corn and chocolate. Re-watching our tape over and over again so we knew every detail of his blush and the over Drake brothers laughter. If only they knew how much worse it would be for them. Especially Nicholas. And seeing as Hunter was here probably Quinn to.**

**We were watching it for the 15****th**** time when there was a knock at the door. I sighed, there was no doubt in my mind that that would be most definitely be Solange. The only thing that was bugging me was the curiosity of whether or not she told the rest of the Drakes.**

**I sighed again and opened my door. Imagine my pure terror to see the one the only Helena Drake? Honestly I think I'd have a better reaction to being held prisoner by the Fimbles (who just downright terrified me as a child, I mean there not pig, elephant or hippo but there something in between) I gulped and opened the door so Helena and Solange could come in. Then to my up-most surprise came in Isabeau looking as excited as Hunter had when she joined in on the plan.**

"**Lucy" uh-oh Helena was using that voice I knew all too well "what" here it comes "Possessed you" oh jeez could she hurry it up "to not include" huh-where the hell is she going with this? Can't she punish me already? "Liam in these tasks"**

"**Yeah, I know I'm really" wait "no, I mean yeah, no, wait..." I looked at Sol who was grinning, what the hell**_**! **_**"No, really what?"**

"**Really Lucy did you not think Liam deserved a challenge as well as the boys?" she asked shaking her head at me.**

**Like the demented fish I am all I could do was look at her my mouth hanging so wide open I could be catching fly. Isabeau and Hunter had obviously decided my facial expression was to damn funny for them to just sit there and be polite, so instead they both ended up rolling on the floor clutching there sides. And even Solange- who as my best friend should know better- joined them after only 30 seconds. Their faces got me out of my shocked state. As for the next thing I knew I was tackling all three of them and we were wrestling on my sitting room floor. And seeing as two of them were vampire and the other was some freaky agent, I can honestly say I held my own pretty damn well.**

"**Hey you know" I said once we had all stopped fighting and were in heaps on the floor giggling viciously "if the boys walked in right now we could make a fortune" I said witch only resulted in more laughing jags. **

"**Girls really we need to come up with the next task" Helena said slightly annoyed, though you could tell she was glad we weren't afraid to knock seven bells out of each other.**

"**No offence intended" Hunter said looking generally confused "but why would you want to embarrass your sons" she finished getting up off the floor.**

"**Well" Helena said "I'm glad somebody finally asked" she said looking down at me "I think that Lucy can easily get my sons back for any pranks they play on her" I smiled that was indeed true "however they seem to branching out of just teasing Lucy, or locking her in a closet" I scowled at this I would definitely make Nicholas's task the worst by far "So they are now teasing Solange, Isabeau and even sometimes Hunter from what I can gather of Quinn's behaviour around you, Hunter is it?" Hunter nodded "so I think it's about time we brought them down a peg" WOW- I never thought I'd see the day Helena Drake went for planning and not obvious violence. What is the world coming to?**

"**Mum" Solange asked "Why did you ask why Lucy didn't include Dad in the tasks?" she said looking down.**

**Helena laughed loudly "Well he's driving me crazy with all this treaty talk, I really just want to have some fun" she said simply.**

**Well if this was what it took for me not to get into trouble over this later I'd be a damned fool not to except Helena's help. "We'd better hurry then" I grinned at them "We wouldn't want you to get back after dawn" They all grinned at me wickedly as we came up with next task.**

**The plan was; that Helena would slide the task under the door when she got home this morning and me and Hunter would go onto Vampire times to make watching the tasks easier for us. And we would meet here after everyone so we could get to work on the next task. That's the rough outline for the next week or so.**

**When everyone left I fell straight asleep I'd been up for nearly 24 hours and could barley keep my eyes open let alone walk upstairs. I had tried a few times but my legs had turned to jelly and I just kept falling back down them again.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

OH-MY-CHIMNEY-SWEEP! Am I in trouble? YES, bog time. Here I am waiting for the ok from Solange so I can go meet them to watch Marcus make a complete ass out himself. And may lightning strike me down if I was lying, but I swear it was not my fault.

Yet here I am, getting all the blame as per usual. You see I was getting some coffee (as it was 1 in the morning) and I desperately wanted to watch Marcus do his task. So I was just about to pay, when would you believe it? In comes my ex-boyfriend (Julian) and with him 5 other drunken idiots (all of whom and blood shot eyes and seriously messed up hair, ain't they ever heard of combs?) so I was just about to head to my car when I hear shouting coming from behind me.

"Oi Lucy_!_" they voice yelled getting closer. But you see it was cold outside and all I really wanted was to get in my car, I was not repeat NOT scared_! _ I (according to Kieran and several others who have had to bad fortune to get on my bad side) will one day be as scary as Helena Drake.

"Come on Luce" Another voice. It sounded a lot like Julian but it was hard to tell as the words were all slurred coming from a drunk, and let's face it possibly high mouth. I quickened my pace, so I wouldn't do anything I regret-obviously. When someone grabbed me from behind. Oh-No, big mistake.

I turned around only to see a very, very –not enough time in the day to emphasize- drunken Julian. Ugh, why did I ever like this guy? Seriously, I'm going to have to check with Solange- she'll remember. Out of nowhere to rotten tomatoes of lips came down towards me, ok I know where they came from but I wasn't in the mood for elaborating. And next thing I know my fist has connected with his jaw. Hard. It was however an accident, If I had been trying he would probably have a broken jaw and be missing a few teeth. This however did not condemn what those drunken idiots did next. They called the police... ON ME_! _I mean if anything I should be pressing charges on them has no one heard of sexual harassment these days?

So here I am, listening to this police woman lecture me on how drinking can affect the mind. No point trying to explain I hadn't had anything to drink. Was the coffee cup lying on the floor when she arrived not enough to show I was at least a little sober? And ok, so I did throw in a few more punches, but there were 5 of them and one of me, you'd think they would be able to hold their own.

I practically fell out my seat when she said I could call someone to pick me up. Maybe all the clumsiness jokes I had to endure were true after all? Ah cheezus, who to call?

Solange- Can't 'cause she is with Marcus.

Hunter- with Isabeau sorting out the camera equipment. Not that she needs help.

Isabeau- with Hunter and I don't have her number. (Note to self: get Isabeau's number_!_)

Liam- most likely playing with cat me (he spends more time with the cat than me_!_)

Nicholas- still angry with him and he thinks I'm a cat.

Logan- I could never live it down plus he also thinks I'm a cat.

Sebastian- Damn is there no one who doesn't think I'm a cat.

Marcus- has his task and he thinks I'm a cat.

Duncan- God, that damn cat gets all the luck.

Connor- Probably couldn't tear himself away from his computer. And again the whole cat thing.

Quinn- would kill me if I interrupted him when he was flirting with some girl, though admittedly he has been doing that less and less since he met Hunter. But still the dude thinks I'm a cat.

Hyacinth- will not show her face to the family let alone in public. And, though I'm not sure, I think she may also believe I'm a cat.

Geoffrey- is at the lab. No phone allowed, I would know.

Mum- Nope, that's not going to happen.

Dad- same situation as mum, though he may be more understanding.

Oh God that only leaves Helena. I may not get to watch Marcus's task let alone make a fool out of Nicholas. And that really would be too good an opportunity to miss. Jeez, I don't have any other choices. I pick up the phone and dialled quickly.

"Hello" Helena's voice came from the receiver.

Deep breath "Hi it's me"

"Oh, Lucy. The boys have set off so you can come over if you like."

"Well, you see that's the thing I'm already in town" I said quickly.

"I'll meet you there then" she said.

"Um, well you see that's the thing" I rushed into my story maybe over exaggerating there attack on me slightly, but I didn't want to be murdered. "So" I said once I'd finished "could you come get me?"

Helena's POV

"So" she said "could you come get me?" I sighed this girl was going to get in a hell lot more trouble one day and there is no way I'm bailing her out. But tonight it seemed (for once) it wasn't even slightly Lucy's fault.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes" I hung up. That girl has the worst luck_! _This is going to be one hell of a night. I raced into my car and sped off down the dark driveway, at this rate were going to miss Marcus's task. And that would be anouying.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicholas POV

"Where are they?" Logan asked for the 1189th time tonight. It had been an hour since dawn and Solange, Isabeau and mum still weren't home.

"We don't know" we all yelled at him. We honestly didn't, they'd all skipped off after Sebastian's task talking about god knows what, and how we'll all find out in good time. Logan grumbled something about overreaction and no one understanding. I honestly don't get why it's worse for him. Were all missing some-one , most of us more than one person.

Dad- is missing a wife and a daughter. I'd say that that can awfully nerve wrenching.

Sebastian-, who is still embarrassed about speaking in front of all these people, is missing not only a sister but his mother.

Connor- is also missing his mother and sister, not to mention the sci-fi movie marathon he's been talking about all night.

Quinn- along with missing a sister and mother, due to Sebastian's task (which let's face it nobody wanted to miss) he missed a date with one of his 700 girlfriends.

Marcus- well I'm pretty sure he felt like he was missing out on his sleep as he went to be as soon as it was dawn. Though we're all pretty sure it will be his task tomorrow. Whoever turned Lucy into a cat seems to be going from oldest to youngest. Which luckily for me means I can sit back for while and not have to worry about what I'll have to do.

Duncan- Again is missing a sister and mother.

Nicholas (me_!_)- I'm missing a mother and a sister and to top it all off my girlfriends been turned into a cat. And might never be changed back.

And there sits Logan complaining. He's missing his mother and sister just like the rest of us, yet he's the one "nobody" understands. I mean the only other person with them is Isabeau. Oh- that makes more sense.

Suddenly our front door opened and the 3 missing persons walked in. "Oh hey" mum said walking over to Dad and kissing him lightly. "What are you all doing up?" huh- mum has been in the house 30 seconds and not glared, teased or nit-picked at someone. Something is seriously up.

"Well, I'm tired" Solange said walking to the stairs "We should all get to bed, who knows what we'll end doing tomorrow" she walked up the stairs giggling quietly to herself. What? Was there some joke I missed? It can't have been the funny or obvious she was the only one laughing_**! **_Why are girls so damn complicated? I mean I may love Lucy and all but that doesn't mean I get her all the time. She's always so damn happy it does nothing but confuse me.

"QUINN" a piercing scream came from downstairs. I moaned and pulled both my pillows and duvet over my head. Whatever happened to being gently shaken awake or by an alarm clock? Who the hell decided the kindest way to wake a vampire is by hearing someone screech at his brothers.

Suddenly there's a sound of nails hurriedly scratching at the wooden floor. Next thing I know there's and orange bundle of fur cowering under the bed with me. I laughed softly and scratched behind her ears. "CONNOR" another scream filled my ears scaring Lucy. She dug her claws into my hand "Ow" I muttered dragging Lucy and myself out from under the duvet so I could calm her by scratching under her chin and behind her ears. She started to purr loudly. I thought this meant she was happy so I went down stairs. Logan, Sebastian and Duncan were still-somehow- snoring peacefully.

Down-stairs I saw my parents laughing (well my mum was Dad just looked tired) at Quinn and Connor being lectured by Solange. "And don't even get me started- oh hey Nicholas" she said once she spotted me.

"Hi" I said sitting down on to the couch next to Marcus "What's going on?"

Marcus scowled "Solange is yelling at Quinn and Connor for laughing at my task" he said "she seems to think if we laugh at the others task ours will only be worse" I don't get it why would this make him cross? "So because I laughed at Sebastian that's why mines worse" ah- I get it now.

"So, what is it?" I asked cheerily really doubting it could be as bad as he was making out to be. I scowled at me but otherwise stayed quiet handing me and piece of paper on it. It read:

**Marcus- how are you?**

**I sure you have guessed that today is you task. And from what I hear you have been spending an awful lot of time in your Uncle Geoffrey's lab. Correct? Well if it is or if it isn't for your task you will need to go to the firework display at the town square. It starts at two in the morning for some ridiculous reason, but luckily this will give you plenty of time to prepare.**

**For you Marcus Drake shall be proposing to the man you met in the lab the other week, the human. Who I believe goes by the name of Ashley. Who will obviously be at the firework display along with the rest of the town? And because I'm feeling generous you may pick out the ring. Though I do feel I am in need to remind you this Ashley must be conscious, sober and not drugged in anyway. And all you family must be present.**

**Have fun Romeo**

I snorted- this was all he had to do. So he has to propose to the girl, what's the likely hood she'll say yes? And the only thing that would be embarrassing is being turned down in front of the whole town. Jeez Marcus is such a drama queen. "This is what you so worried about" I asked. Marcus nodded his lips in a tight line. "Why?"

"Ashley" he said over Quinn and Connors laughs "is a -"Connor and Quinn cut him off.

"MAN" they both yelled tears pouring down their faces. OMG- how immature are my brothers?


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy's POV

I am pretty sure when the Drake boys find out what's been going on they'll be fighting over who gets to kill me first. I can already picture Quinn and Connor forgiving me though. They were getting just as big a kick out of this as I was. There was not a single seed of doubt in my mind that they weren't going to let Marcus's task go. For a long while yet. Just looking at Marcus's face now says it all. Pure humiliation. And he hasn't even done his task yet. God, were all going to have to think of something extra special to give Quinn and Connor. There having way too much fun.

It's about 3 in the morning luckily for me and Helena the damn firework display took longer than the people running it so despite my run in with the cops we still made it in time to see the firework display. Witch in all on honesty, and no disrespect was utterly crap. If it weren't for the fact I was about to watch Marcus's task I would probably tell the organizers off for keeping me up for watching something so pointless.

"Lucy" Hunter hissed beckoning me over to the tree she was hiding behind. She got her camera out and pressed record "Hello" she said in a whisperer going full out mock new reporter mode "we now give you live footage of Marcus Drake proposing to none other than Ashley Banks" it took all I had not to burst out laughing her face was so serious it was comical.

We bent round the tree to see a lot of people leaving and the Drakes starting to pull to one side so they could watch, as Marcus slowly walked towards Ashley. He kept twitching as if he was preparing to run away. I couldn't hold in my laugh any longer, and apparently neither could Hunter. It's a good job we were leaning against a tree or otherwise we'd have fallen over we were laughing so hard. And that would have caused some very bad attention towards us.

Hunter broke of laughing suddenly. Her eyes widened as she watched Marcus walk towards Ashley "What?" I asked. She was starting to scare me, If one of the male Drakes spotted me it was all over. Though even if we were caught I can genuinely say that that wouldn't stop me getting some pay back on Nicholas for locking me in a closet.

"What are they doing?" she through back, I looked back towards where Marcus's task was taking place. Quinn and Connor were running over to Ashley with slightly scary, though equally goofy grins on their faces. What in hells name are they up to?

"Ashley, congratulations" Connor said once he reached Ashley, shaking his hand vigorously. Huh?

"Yup, just can't wait" Quinn joined in taking his hand and shaking it just as enthusiastically. I swear those two are sometimes like the Weasley twins of the vampire (real) world.

Marcus reached Ashley and was shooting daggers at his brothers (not really but through his eyes) they both smirked at him and stood behind Ashley both putting a hand on his shoulder. "Isn't this just a splendid day?" Quinn asked Marcus.

Marcus's lips turned into a thin line and when he finally spoke he sounded like he was being strangled. "Yes, I suppose it is" Ashley hadn't spoken since he was bombarded by the twins and he looked more confused than ever.

"Well go on" Connor said.

"Yeah Marcus. Wouldn't want to keep the poor guy waiting now, would we?" It's a good job he was standing behind Ashley otherwise he would have soon the big grin on his face as he tried to keep himself from laughing. Marcus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He then took 5 more long deep breaths. His cheeks were starting to look like 2 big balls. He looked a bit like some rabid alien hamster.

He then let in all out in one sharp breath and pulled a small box out of his pocket. And slowly bent down onto one knee. OMG- he's actually going to do it. Aw he must really love me. "Ashley-uh" aw crap he doesn't know his last name. I quickly grabbed the phone Helena gave me as Nicky had my old one since he thought I was a cat. BANKS I typed quickly as I sent it to him.

"Lying in my bed I hear the clock-"Ashley Tisdales cover of Time after time came playing from Marcus's trouser pocket. This only caused Quinn grin even more. "UH- one minute" he said grabbing his phone and looked at the text. A look of surprise crossed his face and he turned around to look at his family before looking back at Ashley. "Ashley Banks-"


	9. Chapter 9

Marcus's POV

Dear god please let me get through this. I look to see the two deadest guys in the planet grinning down on me. They are going to pay of it's the last thing I do. Though in all honesty it will probably when they do their tasks, I'll do exactly what they're doing to me. This is basically anything but helpful.

I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. And for good measure took five more. Just to be on the safes side. I don't think anyone would be best pleased if I didn't do this and Lucy stayed a kitten. But I have to admit being around Lucy when she can't say anything back is a hell of a lot easier then when you can. That girl is just so damn opinionated.

I let my 6ix breaths of air out quickly and grabbed a small box from my pocket. And slowly bent down onto one knee. I couldn't help it my brothers were making me so damn nervous that I actually was starting to shake.

"Ashley" jeez here it goes "uh" Oh good god I have completely forgotten the duded (yes dudes) last name, I looked at my brothers for some help but there grins just got bigger once they realized what was going on. I would have just gone with saying "Ashley" but I know Aunt Hyacinth would have given me a clip round the ears for it.

"Lying in my bed I hear the clock-"bugger what was this national embarrass Marcus day. I quickly grabbed my phone, god my brothers are gonna give me hell for this tonight. I looked at my phone someone had sent me a text. I looked up and said quickly "UH- one minute" I didn't want to be rude and leave the poor guy hanging. I quickly looked at my phone to read the word:

**BANKS**

Oh thank whoever sent that text. I looked around to see who texted it, it couldn't have been any of my brothers. There all laughing too hard. And neither Dad, mum or Hyacinth have phones. That could only leave Kieran and Solange neither of which knew the guys first name. Who the hell could it have been? The number didn't match any of my contacts so that also leaves out Isabeau and anyone else I knew.

Oh damn I must have zoned out Ashley's still waiting. "Ashley Banks-"

Nicholas's POV

Me, Sebastian, Logan Duncan were all pretty much crying with laughter once Marcus finally worked out the poor guys last name. And mum was pretty close to as well. God I hope Lucy knows how much we all love her. "Ashley Banks" Marcus said in a slightly strangled voice. "I've loved you from the moment I met you please do the honour of becoming my bride- uh I mean groom" OH-GOD Marcus just had to propose to the guy, not admit his un-dying love. I really cannot wait to go to that wedding.

"Yes" Ashley said.

WHAT THE HELL?

"What?" pretty much every Drake family member said in unison. Marcus being slightly louder than the rest of us.

"Yes" Ashley said reaching for the box. Aw hell, Marcus is not going to live this down.

"Gah" Marcus gagged as Ashley tried to take his hand, he promptly dropped the box and legged it to the car speeding. Damn it there goes my ride.

"Wait" Ashley yelled running up the road after him.

"WOW" Quinn said laughing hysterically.

"I know" Connor said trying his catch his breath. Nobody else could talk they were all laughing so hard. Isn't wasn't so much the face Ashley had said yes, for all we knew this could be the pheromones, it was more Marcus's face once he'd said it. I would not be surprised if Marcus didn't leave his room for a week. First he had to deal with Connor and Quinn stirring the whole thing up. Then we discovered he's a secret Ashley Tisdale fan. I knew there was a particular reason he dragged Lucy and Solange to see it. I had just thought it was because of Zac Effron. Even though he had insisted it was an experiment for Uncle Geoffrey to see the reactions of the crowd. And finally he has the shock of Ashley actually saying yes to his proposal. He's gone through all that and it's not even four o'clock yet.

"Ah dear" mum said wiping her tears from her eyes "come on girls we've got somewhere to be" she said leading Solange and Isabeau away. Before any of us could react they were gone.

"What in god's name are they up to?" Dad muttered.

"Beats me" Logan said darkly. We had all rather hoped that we would be able to force that information out of Solange but the girl would just not budge. Not even with threats to keep Lucy a kitten, but as soon as the threat left my lips I worked out that that would never happen seeing as I'm her boyfriend and the rest of us are basically as over (or in our opinion "perfectly justifiably") protective of her as we are Solange.

"Well then" a defeated looking Dad said miserably "I guess we should just go home" he said heading to where we parked the car.

"Uh-Dad" Duncan said quietly.

"What is it Duncan?" Dad asked.

"Marcus took the car" he said quietly.

"That's cool we'll just have to squeeze into mum's" Quinn said merrily still running high from his night/morning of embarrassing Marcus. He walked off into the over direction.

Every Drake brother (minus Marcus) (but including Liam

GROAN, MOAN and then walking home having listening to Quinn and Connor over who had the better acting skills. Mum, Solange and Isabeau had taken the car. Jeez, we might be vampires but that doesn't mean were thrilled at the prospect of having to walk home just before dawn, it's been a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

LUCY POV

Slide. I jumped up onto the coffee table and started to dance to the Cha Cha slide, which was on at full volume, in my scratty old holey pyjamas. You see this is what happens when I'm left alone to think. I start doing some of the craziest things. This time the crazy thing being dancing to cheesy music and dancing around the house like I'm in a tacky chick flick.

OK. So Solange, Isabeaux, Helena and Hunter left a little while ago. And when I say a "little while" I mean four hours ago. Helena, Isabeux and Solange had to head back to the farm house quickly so the boys and men didn't get suspicious. Like they would there thick enough to do the tasks aren't they?

And Hunter actually had some studying to do.

So they've left me here. All alone, to think of Duncan's task. And it is really very hard. I mean don't misunderstand what I'm saying and make some snap judgement and think I haven't thought of anything. Because I have. The only problem being everything I've thought of quite a few things- actually, weren't expecting that were you?

You see Duncan doesn't embarrass easily, I mean the guy doesn't even get angry. The guy has the patience of ... a well I don't know but something that has a ridiculous amount of it. The only time I've ever seen him even wince is when Quinn uses some cheesy pick up lines to score "chicks"...

_Light bulb_

_Car alarm _

_Cheering_

_National anthem_

Whoa- is it just me or is it getting really loud in here? So any ideas? Nope, jeez I need to come up with something quick, I only have a few hours until all the Drakes will be up. I sighed turned my music off, jumped onto the couch and switched on the TV.

Blah, why would I want to watch Tool academy? If you think there a tool, don't go out with them. It's not rocket science. And even someone of the women on that show are hypocrites to put their boyfriends on when there not much better.

So I switched to the next channel which was How I met your mother. That's ok, I quite like it, and Barney reminds me of Quinn. "I penguin-suited up to show you the error of your ways." Huh Duncan really hates it when me and Solange watch this.

_Light bulb_

_Car alarm _

_Cheering_

_National anthem_

Jeez really what is with all this noise?

Wait... Duncan hates it when anybody who uses ridiculous methods to pick up women and/or men.

_Light bulb_

_Car alarm _

_Cheering_

_National anthem_

Ahhhhhhhhhh, where's a pen? I jumped and ran... straight into the door. OW. The good thing about having Nicky around, he would have caught me around the waist before I injured myself. Ah call me sappy but I'm kind of looking forward to the end of this week, not only will I be able to argue with Nicholas again and walk without fear of being injured but I will also be able to see him humiliated. It's hard to tell I love him, isn't it?

Gah.

*silence*

*heavy breathing*

(I think I'm having a panic attack)

Did I just say I love him? We've been going out about 2 weeks and I'm in love with him. Damn what ever happened to the Nicky I couldn't stand?

Nicholas POV

Ow, the damn cat keeps scratching me. Dad loves having Lucy as a cat. They've been getting on great, I'm starting think mums a bit jealous, and she glares whenever Dad and Lucy are near each other. I really need to remember that I should never get Dad a cat even though I was going to get him one for his birthday, but now I think I'll just get him a meeting with a tribe or council we don't have a treaty with yet.

So any way I am being badgered by Quinn. You may be wondering why, and to be honest his reasoning is kind of odd, but apparently I need to help him "get" Hunter Wild who seems to be immune to his charms. So any way I should be some expert at this as I managed to "get" Lucy, even though "we" hated each other.

And he wouldn't even let me correct him and say that she hated me and I've loved her for the past year. Jeez, people get so confused when it comes to the facts. I don't think Duncan even realized we were going out until a week later. He came in and shouted "Lucy's sick", we all jumped up and were about to start panicking when Dad (always the mature and level headed member of our family) asked "Son, what's wrong with her?" this is when we all realized he had no ideas me and Lucy were dating, which is weird as it seemed most my brothers deliberately try to catch us snogging, or as Quinn would go "ah look at them macking in the moon light" if anyone is yet to realize it, I feel the need to clarify my brother is insane, this isn't just me saying it have you ever been on the receiving end of one of my brothers great plans to hook up with a girl? No? Well I have. It's a long complicated story but to sum it up I looked like a girl, Quinn was drunk so he tried to hit on me. This was just after his change and he was in denial about the whole food having no taste and no sunlight thing.

"Boys" Dad yelled. Me and my brothers got out of bed quickly and headed to the closet. Mum, Dad, Solange, Isabeaux and Aunt Hyacinth. Mum went and opened the closet door holding her breath. I wonder what she has to be nervous about. She bent down and picked up the letter, this time there was a faint smell of lemon I couldn't quite place, though it defiantly smelt familiar.

Mum let out her breath quickly once she read the name on the front of the letter, and handed it to Duncan. He took from her although his hands were shaking slightly, opened the letter quickly and began to read.

"Hello Duncan " he started


	11. Chapter 11

**Nicholas POV**

Duncan stopped reading… "Dude, carry on we want to know what you task is" Quinn said, ever the quiet and subtle brother. Solange diged him the ribs, trying to get him to shut up. He's been acting very oddly recently, well not just recently ever since he met Hunter. Duncan just gave Quinn a look as if to say "we all know your getting bit in the ass by love" which we did, he was slightly obsessed with Hunter it was kind of creepy I've only known girls to be obsessed with him.

"For your task Duncan Drake you will be going to a bar?" Duncan carried on; at the word bar he seemed to relax, where as Marcus and Sebastian seemed to be turning purple.

"Let me get this straight" Marcus said glaring at me "Duncan gets to go to a bar? When I had to propose to a guy." He said still glaring at me I might add. I wonder what I've done…

"What do you mean?" Mum asked him.

"It just seems way too easy when me and Sebastian were humiliated all because Nicholas was stupid enough to lock Lucy in a closet" he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Personally I think I am not to blame, can I help that as a Drake brother were all ridiculously over-protected. Oh Jim-bob did I just admit that, what I meant was that Lucy gets herself into all sough's of trouble and locking her in a closet was a perfectly rational.

"Marcus let him finish reading bro and we'll all gang up on Nicholas later" Sebastian said (very calmly, then again he didn't almost get engaged), the rest of my brothers cheered. Isn't great having so many brothers who obviously have your best interest at heart?

"Whoa hold it" Quinn said putting up his hands in protest. I always knew he was the best of my brothers (I think). "Do you honestly think we can gang up on him when all this is over and not save any for Lucy?" Nope I knew it had been too good to be true. "I mean not only has he locked her in a closet, when she was locked in said closet she was turned into a kitten, I say we sit back, relax and watch Lucy take it from there" he said grinning, all my brothers shot him an amazed look probably confused on how he could say something so smart that wasn't a chat-up line.

"Boy's just let Duncan finish" My Dad said giving me a small smile, in my family it really is a good thing that we have a Dad who can act as the peace maker otherwise who knows what would happen. We all agreed mumbling incoherent but nodded. Duncan sighed he'd obviously has had enough of all our angry … nonsense.

"OK" Duncan sighed then went on reading "And whilst you are there you'll have to try and chat up girls using lined from one of the greatest… "players" (for lack of a better word" Duncan's eyes widened and Marcus and Sebastian started to look a bit smug, seemingly to have forgotten their anger with me.

"The grates at chat-up lines" Quinn said thoughtfully before a wide grin spread across his face "that would be me" he exclaimed.

**Quinn POV **(for hunter-n-quinn235)

Finally I can get Duncan to loosen up a bit with the whole girl thing; I'll teach him everything I know. Duncan said some more things but I was still planning all the stuff I could teach Duncan for his task gosh this is going to be fun. "SHUT UP QUINN" everyone yelled.

Huh I hadn't realized I'd spoken aloud.

"Um Quinn" Kieran said, hey when did he get here?

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Couple a minuets ago you were wittering on about teaching Duncan some awesome chat-up lines" he stated shrugging, as if he hadn't just said I was wittering. Quinn Drake does not witter, he is far too cool for that.

_**Obviously that's why he's talking to himself.**_

"Well he needs chat-up lines from the best" I stated simply deciding to ignore his comment on my "wittering" because although Kieran has this nasty habit of making out with my sister I have to admit he is pretty cool.

"But he already has all the lines he's going to use" Kieran said looking at me, edging behind Solange which can only mean he thinks I'm going to be mad at him when I find out whatever it is he seems to think will make him angry.

_**Give the boy a prize; he's finally using his noggin'.**_

"Oh, but there some of mine right?" I asked, I didn't like the way all my brothers were smirking at me. It is never a good sign to see Sebastian smirking at you.

"Quinn he's using some lines from Barney Stinson, you know the guy on that TVs show" Marcus said his smirk becoming more pronounced.

WHAT?

**Lucy POV**

I'M NOT ALOUD TO GO AND SEE DUNCAN'S TASK_**!**_ And do you know why I can't go and Hunter can? Because I'm meant to be a cat. That has to be the most ridiculous reasoning on the planet, no scratch that the universe I'm the one who came up with Duncan's task all by me self whilst they were all of keeping up the pretence that I am in fact a cat.

_**Yup if the Drake brothers find out your not a cat it won't ruin the plan at all.**_

So I have decided whilst there all out having a night of comedy, which was all down to me I might add, I will sit at home and watch great films like Pirates of the Caribbean and Gentle prefer blondes. But no need to worry Hunter is going to film it for me. I personally think that Hunter just wants to see Quinn. Not that she'd ever admit it.

Ugh I'll just stay here watching Marilyn Monroe, Jane Russell and Johnny Depp, hah good one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Duncan POV**

I am in a bar, with a list of chat-up lines that I am meant to try on women all to help Lucy no longer be a cat. A cat seriously who turns someone into a cat, you should turn them into something horrible that no one longer wants around, I mean a kitten is kind of cute and nice to have around especially in exchange for someone who has a habit of breaking your nose. I mean I'm not even sure if Lucy and Nicholas are even actually dating and them liking each other isn't just some prank everyone's playing on me.

"Hey" someone said coming over to the table we were all sitting at, I looked up to see Hunter Wild was standing their looking really rather hot in some low cut jeans and a strappy blue top. Quinn was practically drooling.

"Hey Hunter" Solange said smiling scooching over so she could join us "Will you join us were watching Duncan chat up girls" she asked.

"Sure Kieran was telling me about it" she said smiling then sitting down. You know I'm suddenly very grateful my parents decided not to come.

"Right folks let the show begin" Connor said clapping his hands together.

"Sure" I said rolling my eyes "might as well get this over with".

"Ok" Quinn smiled now his attention wasn't just on Hunter, or rather Hunter's body "We'll pick a girl and you'll use a chat line on your list and then come back and we'll pick another until all your lines are done" he said planning his own Brothers appointment with embarrassment carefully.

"Oh, how about her?" Marcus said pointing to a red head at the bar in a purple dress.

"Got it" I sighed getting up and headed over to the bar listening to my brothers sniggering behind me. "Excuse me miss" I said slightly nervous. She turned to look at me smiling and then she saw me and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"Um yes?" she asked regaining her composure. I took a deep breath. This is it.

"Do you have any raisins?" I asked feeling very ridiculous.

"Um… no" she said looking even more confused than I felt stupid.

"Well how about a date then?" I asked trying to sound smooth and "Quinn" like.

"Oh I know where I recognized you from your Quinn's brother" she said smiling.

"Uh yeah, I'm going to go" I said walking back to our table, has Quinn hit on every girl?

**LUCY POV**

Ok here I am sitting at a bar dressed in a small but modest black dress with my hair curled trying to look anything but Lucy like. Raise my hand if you actually thought I'd stay home and watch movies whilst the others were here watching Duncan make a fool out of himself. Well my hand isn't up so either no one (rather smartly) knew I'd come here tonight or none of you have any telekinetic powers.

So far we have experienced 9 of Duncan's 10 chat up lines, at first was the one about the raisins which I got from, 3 guesses to which Drake brother it was. And so far he's got 7 numbers, one no thanks and one slap. The eight lines that have been used are;

Excuse me; my mate over there wants to know if you think I'm cute.

Hi the voices in my head told me to come talk to you

Do u have a quarter?

I told my mom id call her when I fell in love

My friends bet me I couldn't start a conversation with the most beautiful girl in the room. So how about we go buy some drinks with their money?

I lost my phone number, can I borrow yours?

Are you a parking ticket

Because you got fine written all over you

I must be lost. I thought paradise was further south?

I have a pen; you have a phone number… think of the possibilities...

For anyone who's interested he got slapped when he said "Are you a parking ticket because you got fine written all over you" cheesy I know but I was running out of time at this point. So any way he has one line left that I'll stay for and that I've got make like a Houdini and do my disappearing act.

**Duncan's POV**

Ok one more to go and I've only been slapped once. Which for one night has to be considerably better than Quinn does. "Ok one more Duncan, so go work your magic on the small brunette in the black dress" Nicholas said simply.

"Then can we go?" I asked I was so tired.

"Yeah" Solange said sweetly patting my shoulder. Have I mentioned that I love my sister?

"Right here I go" I muttered and headed to the girl in the black dress; as I got closer an all too similar smell hit me. I sat down across from her in the booth she was sitting in when I sat down her shoulder went rigid. She looked up and my breath caught it was Lucy.

I was going to say something to the rest of my family when I saw her eyes they were pleading with me, and well if I had to do this task then the rest of my brothers should very muchly have to theirs to. So I took a deep breath and said "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, because you must be an angel?" she raised an eyebrow at me and I winked at her. I wasn't going to blow her cover. She smiled and I sighed as if to make it seem as though I thought she wasn't interested. And walked back to my brothers.

"Right guys lets go" I said and together we walked out with a very relieved looking Solange, Hunter and Isabeaux. Oh. OH. Of course they knew !


	13. Chapter 13

**LUCY POV**

I'm at my house waiting, and it is beyond measurable… awfulness, I'm not even sure whether or not if that is a word. Duncan found out, thankfully he's found out after he did his task otherwise it would be besides the pint of staying under cover. So now I'm waiting for him to come and lecture me, but I've already written Connor's task which if I do say so myself is brilliant. I wonder if it would be pushing it to get Duncan to put the new letter in the closet.

"Knock knock knock" went my door. I gulped; Duncan wouldn't grass me up would he? I went to the door to see 3 very angry looking Drake brothers. Damn him he did tell. Well he told Sebastian and Marcus. In tow with said homicidal Drakes were Solange, Hunter, Isabeaux and Helena all looking very sheepish. They all walked in and went into the living room. Uh oh, they've managed to make Helena Drake look guilty.

HELENA DRAKE!

"LUCY" they shouted, whoops I must have spaced out or something, I better get in there. I sat on the couch next to Isabeaux purely for safety reasons, none of them would dare touch her, and she could very easily kick all 3 of them in their "assets".

"So Lucy" Duncan said stiffly. "You're not a cat" I couldn't help but snort at this, and when all three of them raised an eyebrow at me- at the same time it only caused me to laugh harder.

"What a major duh-moment" I said through laughs.

"Lucy" Sebastian snapped, well that's stopped my laughs. Sebastian can be pretty terrifying. "So this is your idea of a jokes?" he asked glaring t us all.

"Well… Kieran knows too" I said sounding very childish. Solange on my other sde hit me "Ow" I said rubbing my arm "what was that for"

"Don't get him involved" she hissed "it's not his fault"

"Solange is right" Marcus stated. I nodded.

"Your right" I said solemnly "We have no one to blame but Nicky" Now it was Isabeaux's time to start laughing. If I were Marcus, Duncan or Sebastian I would be very annoyed that we weren't taking them seriously. Soon Helena was cracking up too, and Hunter followed her lead soon after the only one of us who wasn't was Solange and I think that's more about her worry for Kieran's physical health rather than anything else.

"Well I say we make a deal" says Sebastian.

"What kind of deal?" I ask, suddenly very interested.

"Well" he said "so we don't tell the other tasks must be worst than ours" he stated as if it were the most apparent thing on the planet. Actually it is.

"OK" I said eagerly "I've already written down Connor's and it's worse than all of yours" I finished excitedly.

"OH" Marcus said suddenly. We all stared at him. "You sighed all your letters L. Lucy's begins with L" And then… I was on the floor laughing again how he had not worked that out sooner is ridiculous. And this time we were all on the floor apart from Marcus of course who still seemed to be in shock after his revelation just stood there starting to resemble a fish. It really wasn't a good look for hm.

We all spent the rest of the night laughing and pretty much being crazy, sometimes when being in a war against ignorant, over-protective baboons some call brother and sons it brings everyone closer together. Ah with some of the tasks we have thought of we will defiantly be ruining the Drake brother's reputation of being tall dark and handsome "studs".

**Nicholas POV**

Mum, Solange and Isabeaux went out again last night, but this time they went with Duncan, Sebastian and Marcus. We didn't even bother asking were they went we were all so tired we all raced to bed and crashed out as soon as we had made sure they were all safe.

Again we were all standing around the closet waiting for our parents. I don't know why they haven't caught on a decided to start getting up earlier. "Ugh come one why don't they just get up we know they know we know they can hear us" Quinn said. The twins had been very edgy this morning, because they didn't know which one of them was going to get the task seeing as they were exactly the same age with them being twins and all.

"Your right Quinn" Mum said as she walked down the stairs with Dad "we do know that you know we know you can hear us" she said laughing. I joined in with her Quinn had sounded pretty ridiculous before.

Connor just poked his tong out at us and said "Quick, hurry up ad open the door, the suspense is killing us" he cried out, because it really was.

"Okay Connor" Dad said trying to calm the twins down, I know not knowing was rough but this was a bit melodramatic. "Why don't you check who it is" Dad suggested to Connor who practically lunged for the door.

"It's ok Quinn it's mine" He said calmly now, you'd have thought this wouldn't help him but it did. "Hi Connor" He started to read "I know you like sci fi movies, but I wonder if you've ever seen the Rocky Horror picture show?" it asked Solange suddenly started laughing but the rest of us stayed neutral but I think that's because none of us knew what the Rocky Horror Picture show was "well even if you haven't I am sure Solange has and she'll fill you in" Connor continued looking slightly worried at Solange who seemed to be in hysterics. "So your challenge at the Courts meeting tonight will sing Sweet transvestite in the Frank-N-Furter style costume, don't worry you'll look great lots of luck L" He finished.

"What the hell does this Frank guy wear?" Quinn shouted probably curios on which twin could pull off the costume better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nicholas POV**

Ok, Connor runs with a theory; when in doubt Google it. You would be surprised on how accurate things on the internet can be. Anyway here is what Connor has to wear; high heels (2inches), a black curly wig, a large quantity of make-up (Solange is annoyed Connor will use all of hers), and basically lingerie. To say he is not best pleased would be the understatement of the century. He has been wandering around the house muttering under his breath that "all our noses are a lot safer" with Lucy as a cat. This may be true but I don't want to kiss a cat, did anyone think of fur balls? It would be gross. However she would be a lot easier to lock in a closet if she was a cat. I mentioned this to Sebastian. He just looked at me. I'm not sure whether or not I expected him to speak.

"You do realize don't you Nicholas, that locking Lucy in a closet is how this whole problem started?" Quinn said laughing; he hadn't stopped laughing since he realized what Connor had to wear. Aunt Hyacinth just came out of her room holding something, black and lacy?

"Here" she said handing it to Connor "this is the best we can do" Connor grimaced and went upstairs to get changed. Poor guy, the tasks are definitely getting worse.

When Connor came back downstairs, he was wearing... Lucy's robe? I raised an eyebrow at him; he shrugged and walked out the house. "I'm not being visible in this... monstrosity any longer than I have to be" he said. I laughed, might as well as enjoy the humiliation of my brothers as long as I can before it's my turn.

Lucy POV

I'm sitting again in a room full of vampires and Helios ra agents. And again said vampires are all looking at me like I'm there dinner. Fools, don't they know I've been trained by Helena Drake herself. I could kick their asses. I could.

_**Sure you could.**_

_Do you doubt me?_

_**No, I doubt the strength of 1 human against over 100 vampires.**_

_Oh yee of little faith. _

_**Isn't it "oh thee"?**_

_I don't know._

_**Bu you said it.**_

_You just said I said it wrong. _

_**Why must we always fight?**_

"_We"? Were the same person_

_**Isn't the first sign of madness talking to yourself. **_

_NO. It's a sign of genius. The worrying part is that I'm answering back. _

_**...**_

Maybe Nicholas is right? Maybe I am mad? Spending all that time with him and the rest of the Drake brothers is probably what did it though. Then again seeing as I'm sitting through another one of these vampire meetings does mean I should seriously question my mental health. Why would I sit through this, again? I could easily have got Hunter to film this. Then again I wouldn't see the aftermath, and the camera adds 10 pound how will I know whether or not Connor looks better than Quinn in the outfit? I doubt it though those two (except in personality) are the most, well, identical twins ever.

"What I don't get is " Hunter texted me (vampires can hear whispering) "is why they need another meeting when this one is going over exactly the same thing the last one did" I looked to see her with the same bored expression I'm sure I'm wearing.

"Hear" Hunter whispered handing me a cap.

"No thanks" I muttered pushing it away "it's not really me"

She smirked "Yeah but Marcus and Sebastian are staring right at you it won't be long until the others see you" she whispered. Damn I really don't want to wear that cap. I sighed but put it on my head regardless.

The meeting came to a close and again just before people left, the task to place. Connor was unrecognisable there was that much make-up plastered on his face. He started to sing.

How do you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candy man.  
Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania.

So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.

I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry.  
We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car  
We don't want to be any worry.

So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?  
Well babies, don't you panic.  
By the light of the night when it all seems alright  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic.

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania.

So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?  
I could show you my favourite obsession.  
I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania.

So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab.  
I see you shiver with antici... pation!  
But maybe the rain isn't really to blame  
so I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom. 

Silence took over the hall, and Connor started to walk away. Can't blame him, although he was pretty good, I'll tell him once I'm miles away from him when he finds out I'm not a cat. The hall erupted into a round of applause. Connor looked shocked. Yes he really was that good.

"Excuse me" a voice shouted. "what is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, confused.

"I mean first, the speech and now a Frank-N-Furter impression what's going on?" a voice asked.

"The truth" a different voice said. There were murmurs of agreement through the crowd.

"The truth?" Connor asked. People nodded. "Darth Vader?" he said. "Luke's father" and he walked off. Might have known he'd say something about science fiction. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone,**

Long time- I know I am a terrible person. Okay so I want to finish this story but I'm not sure on any ideas for the tasks for my remaining brothers. I think we only have Nicholas and Quinn to go, meaning they have to be particularly evil. So I'm going to put it to you guys I'm going to try and think of a few myself but I would like you're input. I'm kind of thinking of having Quinn get married to one of his conquests... But as I said I want to hear from you lot.

Anyhow if you want to message me ideas of fanfic, or put them in a review or even tweet me at MysticMinion (don't ask) so if you are interested I hate to leave anything unfinished, even if it doesn't always seem that way.

Thank-you all for reading and reviewing, generally putting up with me.

craZepotz


End file.
